This invention relates to the preparation of lecithin-based release agents. More specifically, the release agents are formulated using lecithin prepared in a way that gives it new and unique properties. This specially prepared lecithin is a clear fluid that will resist heat induced darkening and maintain functionality longer than commercially available lecithins, when incorporated into a release agent.